


Don't Let This End

by SoftlyFocused



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyFocused/pseuds/SoftlyFocused
Summary: Anakin is frustrated by how devastatingly handsome Obi-Wan looks at one of Padmé's political parties, he gets drunk to cope. Obi-Wan is frustrated with how needy and demanding Anakin has been, he gets drunk to punish him. Both of them really need to release some tension after this seemingly endless war.





	Don't Let This End

Anakin couldn’t take it anymore. His nails dug into his palms, he shifted awkwardly against his pants, he tried _so hard_ to keep his eyes off him.

After finally getting a few drinks in, he just gave up. He took a seat and just stared at Obi-Wan. Allowing his frustration to fester. 

Padmé, who was standing on the opposite side of the apartment, had the back of her hand pressed against her mouth, trying not to laugh at Anakin’s apparent discomfort. At least she was enjoying herself.

As funny as she found Anakin’s arousal, she couldn’t blame him. Obi-Wan was absolutely magnificent tonight. It was the first party the pair had been able to attend in a while, the war kept them busy, so drunk Obi-Wan was a _very_ rare sight. Uninhibited, his neat hair in disarray, his robes tugged down… He hadn’t even bothered to wear his brown turtle-necked tunic tonight, leaving his chest exposed.

Anakin looked as handsome as always, but his agitated state kept him from being his usual alluring self. He remained slouched in a chair, nursing a drink that wasn’t strong enough. Watching Obi-Wan through lust heavy eyes.

Obi-Wan didn’t laugh like this often. When both rows of his perfect teeth showed, when he leaned backward and clapped the back of whoever was near him, and then leaned forward to laugh with someone else. He made everyone around him smile.

Padmé came to sit on the arm of Anakin’s chair. They watched as Bail and Obi-Wan told what looked to be a _very_ amusing story together. Bail was good at loosening Obi-Wan up… Anakin worried about what stories Bail would get him to tell.

“Really? Could you be any more obvious?” Padmé teased.

Anakin smiled up at her, happy for the distraction, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled a giggling Padmé into his lap.

“Anakin! Stop!”

He smiled against her cheek and gave her a hard, sloppy kiss before he let her scurry away from him.

“I’d cut him off soon if I were you! Before he ruins his perfect Jedi reputation.” She said over her shoulder, “or yours!”

“What?!”

Padmé winked and walked over to the crowd Obi-Wan had drawn. He was telling a story, very flamboyantly, of a battle, Anakin assumed as Obi-Wan leaped up and landed back down in a crouch, both arms out, and then pretended to sneak around.

He heard “ _and then Anakin_ -” saw Obi-Wan leap up from his crouch “ _master?! Master where are you?_ _"_  He mocked in a high pitched, childish voice, Anakin rolled his eyes. “ _Anakin_ noooo _!”_ He yelled in slow motion, eliciting another roar of laughter from the crowd. “But it was over! Our cover had been blown!”

With a sigh Anakin stood up, he wobbled a bit on his feet. He was drunker than he realized. He did his best not to trip on his walk over to Obi-Wan and his audience, couldn’t give them even more to laugh at.

“ _Ohhh_ look who it is! Come to relive the mission where you nearly got us _killed_ because you couldn’t hold back your flashy arrogance?” Obi-Wan leaned over and flicked the leather of Anakin’s tabards.

Padmé’s jaw dropped and she turned around to smile at Anakin, excited for his reaction.

“ _Please_.” Anakin stood up over Obi-Wan and raised his chin. “Don’t make me tell them about Cato Neimoidia.”

“Oh, now that’s a good one!” Bail chuckled as Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in horror.

“Now _now_ , look at the time!” Obi-Wan looked at his bare wrist and then spun Anakin around, with both his hands on Anakin’s shoulders he guided him to the door. “We really _must_ be off, very uh- Very important Jedi business to attend to. Goodbye to all! And many thanks, Padmé!”

Padmé was still giggling, “Goodnight!” She called.

With a big friendly wave from Anakin and a playful bow from Obi-Wan, they hurried out the door.

“ _Finally_.” Anakin sighed.

“What?” Obi-Wan slurred. “Can’t stand not being the center of attention for once.” His toothy grin was still out, and it was making Anakin’s stomach flip and his mind fuzzy… or maybe that was the alcohol. How much had he drank trying to dull this frustration?

He whipped his head around to glare at Obi-Wan, but he tripped over his own feet.

 _Too much._ He answered himself. _And it didn’t even work._

Obi-Wan was laughing at him, and Anakin shoved him into the elevator against the back wall.

“My _my,_ Anakin! What has gotten into you?” He said as his messy hair was flung forwards.

“You have-“ Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s exposed neck “-been driving me crazy-“ he inched his lips up to breathe into Obi-Wan’s ear and smiled when he felt him shiver. Obi-Wan scrunched his ear to his shoulder to kick Anakin out of the crook of his neck. “-All night,” he finished with his face only far enough from Obi-Wan’s to keep eye contact.

“Have I?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “Anakin I’ve barely said a word to you all night!”

“You know what you were doing.” Anakin shoved Obi-Wan out of the elevator and they stumbled towards their ride.

“Oh!” Obi-Wan spun around and walk backwards towards their shuttle. _Kriffing hell, he's practically topless at this point._ “You mean the stories?” Obi-Wan’s eyes were crinkled with happiness.

_No, not the stories you insufferable man._

But he played along. “Oh _yeah_! Good thing I pulled you out of there! You would have divulged all the Jedi’s secrets.”

“Hey now, I was the one who pulled _you_ out. It seemed _the great Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, The Hero with No Fear_ , was embarrassed!” He said the titles with a wave of his hands.

“Yeah, we’ll see how embarrassed you get next time when I tell the story about _Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, member of the Jedi High Council, The Great Negotiator,_ taking hallucinogens.”

" _Uh_! That was your fault,” Obi-Wan protested and scooted into his seat, Anakin sat down next to him and Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around him. “And _I_ ended up saving _you_ , remember?” He gave him a small squeeze.

“Hah! Oh, Obi-Wan I don’t think you’re remembering that correctly, you _were_ hallucinating. Or maybe you’ve grown forgetful with age.” Anakin rapped his knuckles against Obi-Wan’s head.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hand roughly. It shot warmth through Anakin’s body and Obi-Wan used Anakin’s captured hand to pull him into a hard kiss.

 

* * *

 

When they emerged from the cab Anakin was breathless, his mind floaty. He stared at Obi-Wan leading the way back to their rooms, wondering how in the _hell_ he was drunker than Obi-Wan. He was _always_ drunker than Obi-Wan.

The edges of his vision were foggy. He must have ran to catch up to Obi-Wan because suddenly he was crashing into the man’s side and being propped up by an arm around his waist.

“Anakin,  _please_ try to control yourself until we get to your room.”

“ _Until we get to my room?”_ Anakin whispered against Obi-Wan’s beard, “yeah?”

Obi-Wan laughed and pushed his head away.

Anakin kept his head down, stared at his feet, concentrating all he could on _right, left, heel, toe, don’t, trip_.

Then they were outside of Anakin’s room.

“So... You never did tell me how I was driving you crazy all night. If it wasn’t the stories.” Obi-Wan said as he kicked off his boots. Anakin smiled at him, he loved this sloppy Obi-Wan.

“Are you staying?”

Obi-Wan turned slowly towards him, voice serious but still slurring, “do you want me to stay?”

He stared at him, his messy hair, his open tunic, the way his lips curled so slightly into a small amused smirk. “Yes,” Anakin answered, his voice was shaking.

“Hmmm…” Obi-Wan’s smile grew.

“I’ve been wanting to be alone with you all night.”

Obi-Wan raised his eye brows and tilted his head. A piece of hair fell out of place and fanned out across his face and that was it, Anakin ran towards Obi-Wan, tackling him onto the bed, straddling his lap.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth into Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan pressed back. Anakin smiled against Obi-Wan’s mouth as he kept pressing against Anakin. _Harder, harder, harder_ until he pressed Anakin and himself back upright on the bed. He kept pushing until _he_ was on top of Anakin, hovering above him and pinning one of his wrists beside his head. Obi-Wan’s lips moved to Anakin’s neck, leaving breathy wet kisses along his throat.

“Why’d you do this?” Anakin slurred, as he tugged at Obi-Wan’s exposing robes.

Obi-Wan kissed him a few more times, “what?” He said, keeping his mouth in place.

“Did you want to make me want you?”

“Mhhh…” Obi-Wan hummed against Anakin’s ear, as if he were contemplating the question, though he didn’t seem to be paying attention. He pulled his mouth away to look at Anakin. His eyes flickered across Anakin’s face, stopping at his lips and then biting his own.

“I love the way your lips look… when-“ he crashed his lips against Anakin’s, almost painfully “-when we do this,” he said against Anakin’s mouth. “I wanted to see you like this.” He moved back to Anakin’s ear, “I loved watching you squirm all night,” Obi-Wan said through his teeth.

“You’re cruel.” Anakin gently tried to push Obi-Wan away.

“You deserve it.” Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s hand and roughly pinned it back into place. Obi-Wan’s other hand scratched its way down, teasing the sensitive skin just above Anakin's waistband, his breath hitched.

_I love drunk Obi-Wan more than anything in the galaxy._

Obi-Wan was moving painfully slow. His short nails lightly tickling Anakin’s low stomach, from one hip crease to the other. A finger would venture under the band of clothing, but when Anakin tilted his hips to chase the touch, Obi-Wan’s hand would trace back up.

Anakin bit his lips and let out a whine. He pressed his free hand along Obi-Wan’s exposed chest, he tugged at Obi-Wan's tunic and slipped it off, then slid his hand along Obi-Wan's waist to his hip. But when Anakin tried to push Obi-Wan’s pants down he was stopped by the force. It snapped his hand along the side of him.

He twisted both his wrists under the grip, Obi-Wan squeezed tighter with his hand and pushed harder with the force.

“ _Master_ ,” Anakin whined with a forceful tug of his arms.

“ _Anakin_ …” Obi-Wan echoed. His lips had replaced his hand, Obi-Wan was kissing and nipping at Anakin’s stomach while his free hand scratched up his thighs, and just before he could give Anakin any pleasure at all he scratched back down.

“Why are you doing this?” Anakin threw his head back in anguish, and Obi-Wan laughed at him.

 

* * *

 

Why was he doing this? Obi-Wan _really_ liked to tease Anakin when he was drunk, yes... But there was another reason for this. He thought back to the mission they had just gotten back from. It was supposed to be an investigation mission on Utapau, and of course it had gone wrong.

They hadn’t seen each other for a while before that. Obi-Wan remembered being embarrassed by the way his stomach flipped when the council assigned him with Anakin.

“You were _unbearably_ needy and selfish on our last mission Anakin,” Obi-Wan answered as he tugged the rest of Anakin’s clothes off. He sent a wave of the force to hold both of Anakin's wrists in place, hands now free he moved his lips down to the inside of his thighs.

“Hey!”

“ _You_ drove _me_ crazy for a week.” He paused to bite at the sensitive skin, Anakin muffled a whimper in his throat. “You tried to get me to fuck you on that damned ship.” He propped himself up to hover just above Anakin’s throbbing cock. Anakin met his eyes, both of them breathing heavy, lips swollen and parted. “You have no idea how distracting you are.”

“I like to test your patience, Master,” Anakin smirked down at him.

_Yeah, no kidding._

Obi-Wan licked from the base of Anakin’s cock to the tip, giving attention to the opening and then pulling away.

_I should be testing his patience. Certainly not the other way around._

“The way you move when you fight, the way you smirk during battle,” Obi-Wan reached up to fist a clump of Anakin’s hair “how messy your hair gets.” He yanked on it and Anakin opened his beautiful mouth and grimaced. “And then you have the _nerve_ to tease me?”

“It was the gun wasn’t it?” Anakin laughed.

Annoyed at the pretentious grin on Anakin’s face, Obi-Wan plunged his mouth back around Anakin’s cock. Satisfied when he heard Anakin gasp in surprise and then let out a deep moan. Obi-Wan sunk down until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, making his eyes water. He created a tight suction and bobbed his head up all the way, giving attention to the head, and the quickly sank back down.

Obi-Wan lost himself in the pattern of his movements but was brought back when he heard that familiar high pitched sound of Anakin’s Outer Rim curses. Anakin tensed up and arched his back to force himself deeper into Obi-Wan’s mouth.

Obi-Wan drew back quickly, exposing Anakin’s hard, wet cock to the cool air. He inhaled sharply, ripped from his pleasure, and Obi-Wan sat up between his legs and returned that same pretentious smile Anakin had given him minutes earlier.

“ _Obi-Wan_.” He let out a long stuttered whine, “ _please_! Please don’t stop.”

“I forgot I was supposed to be punishing you.”

“ _Master_.” Another long whine.

“Nope. You need to learn how to control yourself during battle. I’m not dying because you can’t keep yourself from flirting or shoving me into the nearest closet mid-battle.”

"But you like it!" Anakin pleaded and stared at him with his adorable begging eyes. But Obi-Wan stared back, not moving, Anakin’s cock still bulging and red in between them.

Anakin wiggled against the force pin Obi-Wan still held. More whining and Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in condemnation.

When it became clear Anakin wasn’t going to get what he wanted he threw his head back and sputtered out a harsh string of profanities in Huttese. Obi-Wan was fluent, but it was Anakin’s second language and he spoke like a native; quick, accented, and heavy with slang.

Obi-Wan listened carefully and roughly translated it into a very detailed promise that “one of these days, one of these days you old man” Anakin was going to “tie him to a speeder and drag him through the Tatooine sand until he nothing more than a bloody bundle of tatters” and finished it off with a string of curses and “you awful old man”.

“My _my_ , so colorful,” Obi-Wan laughed at him. “How very creative Anakin.”

Anakin bared his teeth at him, fighting a smile, and hissed more foreign curses and an “I swear it, old man”.

“Stop calling me old.” Obi-Wan poked at his stomach to make Anakin laugh and squirm away from his touch.

“What?!” Another poke. “Stop tormenting me!” He was smiling again, but frustration vibrated off him. “If you keep doing this I’m not going to want to be your friend anymore.”

Obi-Wan frowned and finally released Anakin’s wrists. “So many threats.”

“Well, I mean this one.” He crossed his arms over his bare chest and turned his head away from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan clicked his tongue in disappointment. “I’d rather be dragged by a speeder than not be your friend.”

Anakin laughed, surprised Obi-Wan was able to translate. “Good, I like that option better too.”

Anakin’s blue eyes were squinted with happiness. His hair a complete wreck, a complete beautiful golden wreck.

_Maybe I can teach him a lesson some other time… I don’t want him to stop being my friend… or be tied to a speeder…_

“So…” He leaned down and kissed Anakin’s stomach. “No more of this?”

“Nope.”

_Maybe just a bit more teasing…_

“And none of this?” He let his tongue drag across his hip bone, closer and closer…

“No.” Anakin’s voice had changed.

He moved his lips slowly to the base of his cock. “This?” He whispered and smiled when he felt Anakin shiver.

“No.” Anakin’s voice was just a breathy whisper.

Obi-Wan let his tongue drag up the length of Anakin, he heard him whimper from above.

_I almost feel bad for him…_

“Take it back.” Obi-Wan pulled his head away and Anakin let out another whimper, sad this time.

_Almost._

“I won’t tie you to a speeder.” He said quickly.

“And?” Obi-Wan drifted further.

“And you’ll always be my friend.”

“And?” He pulled further.

“And! And? I don’t know!”

“Stop calling me old!”

Anakin stared for a second, confused, and then let out a hardy, frustrated laugh. “That didn’t mean old man.”

_Oh, he’s lying now?_

Obi-Wan bit the inside of Anakin’s thigh and he flinched away with another laugh.

“Stop!” He whined. Then laughed again, almost hysterically.

 _Oh no. Have I driven him mad?_ “Why are you laughing?” Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s thighs and jostled him a bit.

“ _Small_ man.”

“What?”

“ _Small_ man not _old_ man.” Anakin was laughing so hard Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Though-“ Another fit of laughter “You _are_ both”.

Then Anakin laughed out a new Huttese phrase, it sounded something like _parka grenee nek_ and it caused a great deal of amusement from the boy. Obi-Wan assumed he was calling him a small, old man. He pressed his lips together to hide his smile.

That was it. He launched from in between Anakin’s legs to straddle his hips, grabbing both wrists and pinning them above his head. Anakin yelled and squiggled below him, still chanting his little Huttese phrase and laughing.

“You think it’s funny?” Obi-Wan used a strong force grip to keep his hands in place again, Anakin violently tore against them, Obi-Wan would have to stay focused to keep it intact.

“ _No no no no._ ” Anakin pleaded, voice raw from laughter, dried tears on his temples. “Misuse!” He yelled frantically with another yank against the force grip.

“What was that?” Obi-Wan lightly tickled his finger tips under Anakin’s arms.

“Inappropriate use of the Force! No- no you can’t-” Another fit of laugh-yelling as Obi-Wan squeezed at Anakin’s sides.

“I can’t? I can’t what?”

“This is… This is malicious intent!” Anakin was out of breath, voice hoarse.

Obi-Wan kept smiling, keeping Anakin pinned and his hands on his waist, he used a third force grip to glide from Anakin’s chest down to between his hips. He let the force wrap around him, Anakin’s laughter was smothered with a gasp.

_Silence. Finally._

“Malicious, huh? Perhaps I should stop?” Obi-Wan smiled down at Anakin’s face, it was gentle now. Eyes lightly shut, lips parted and a slight smile. He’d worn himself out.

“Mhhhm no, Master don’t.”

Obi-Wan felt a rush of heat pool in his low stomach as he gazed at the impossibly beautiful man below him. He must have been staring for a while because Anakin’s eyes fluttered open and looked at him with confusion. They bounced with excitement from one of Obi-Wan’s eyes to the other, down to his lips, then his chest, then back up to his eyes, he pulled up a bit on the force restraints to try and reach for Obi-Wan. A flutter of heat again, but this time it was in his chest.

He grinned down at him and then crashed his lips into Anakin’s, breathing hard against one another. When Obi-Wan pulled away he stared at Anakin’s raw lips, he drew his hand up and cupped his cheek, tracing his thumb against Anakin’s bottom lip. “Beautiful,” he sighed and Anakin turned his head to bite Obi-Wan’s thumb, who sucked a gasp through his teeth when Anakin bit too hard, and pushed it further into his mouth, staring at the way his lips looked wrapped around him.

He replaced his thumb with his index and middle fingers and let Anakin get them wet. He pulled them from his mouth and they stared at one another for a few intense seconds before Anakin’s eyebrows bunched, pleading.

Obi-Wan’s lips tugged and he kissed Anakin before making his way down, at the base of Anakin’s stomach Obi-Wan kissed and made sure to scratch his beard all the way down to his thighs. Anakin thrashed around at the sensation, reminding Obi-Wan to press his warm hand on Anakin’s stomach to keep him from moving too much out of excited pleasure.

A finger pressed against Anakin's entrance, teasing him for a second before sliding inside him, Anakin tried to twist but Obi-Wan pressed hard with his other hand.

Obi-Wan swore he could come just watching Anakin like this. _He fucking loves this so much_. He snarled at the irritating heat pool in his stomach and he shoved a second finger inside, a little too rough and Anakin whimpered.

He slid his fingers in and out, mesmerized by the noises Anakin was making, watching his body tense and relax, his mouth widen and his lips tremble. Obi-Wan felt a wave of greed, he wanted to make Anakin crumble.

He curled his fingers against the hard bundle of tissue and rubbed against it, above him he heard a deep throaty moan and Anakin’s breath grow heavier, exhaling with incoherent curses. He tried to move with Obi-Wan’s fingers, but his hand kept Anakin in place, this time digging his nails into the soft skin.

“Mmhh,” he let out a frustrated noise and tugged at his wrists. “ _Please_ Obi-Wan?”

“Will you be good?” Obi-Wan asked and pressed hard inside Anakin, making him cry out and fight harder against all the restraints.

“Yes- _yes_ I swear.” He was shaking.

“Hmm, I don’t believe you.”

“I want this-“ A sharp breath as Obi-Wan pressed again, “-I want this to last forever please I promise.”

Obi-Wan didn’t want to let go yet, instead, he squeezed his wrists even tighter and let go of Anakin’s stomach to grab his cock. He stroked it once and shoved a third finger inside Anakin, keeping his middle finger pressed against the hard gland.

He let Anakin go, and his hands snapped down to Obi-Wan’s shoulders, pulling him up to kiss him wildly.

He dug his nails into Obi-Wan’s arms, “I need you- _I need you_.”

Obi-Wan collapsed against Anakin, his arm stretched down in between them keeping the fingers inside Anakin in place. “What do you want?”

It was a violent mumble that took Obi-Wan a few seconds to decipher, a string of “- _fuck me please Obi-Wan please please fuck me I need you right now Master, Master please_ -“

“You want me to fuck you?” Obi-Wan said through his teeth and then sat up, fighting Anakin’s attempts to keep Obi-Wan down against him.

He blindly ripped open the drawer beside Anakin’s bed and searched for their jar to lather his free fingers in. Obi-Wan slid the two newly wet fingers alongside the three already inside with a growl of “ _fuck fuck fuck_ ” from Anakin. Obi-Wan, with a sly grin, watched the man  _writhing_ below him. He just sat and stared, two hands at Anakin's entrance, vision tunneled, breath heavy, his own cock _throbbing_. Anakin opened his eyes at the pause.

“ _Master please_.”

He withdrew both sets of fingers from Anakin and let his own cock pulse in his hand at the sound of Anakin’s whimper as he stroked himself with the remaining liquid. He straightened his legs out, hovering between Anakin's legs and propped up with one arm, then  _finally_ pressed the head of his cock against him.

Obi-Wan paused again, watching Anakin thrash downwards, nearly sobbing in frustration. “Obi-Wan-" just as another plea formed on Anakin’s pretty mouth Obi-Wan sunk his entire length into Anakin and watched him tremble, eyes squeezing shut.

“ _You feel so fucking good._ ” Anakin slurred as Obi-Wan pounded into him, building friction and trying not to collapse onto Anakin. “I missed this so much.” He whispered, almost to himself.

With the heat flaring in Obi-Wan’s gut came a desperate possessiveness, he hung his head and lowered onto one elbow to suck on Anakin’s neck, to be closer to the sounds Anakin was making.

He continued the pace, relentless until Anakin’s breath hitched in the familiar high pitch. But Anakin pulled his hips back, ruining Obi-Wan’s rhythm and murmuring “ _okay okay okay wait wait._ ”

Obi-Wan slowed down and curiously pulled away to watch him, he didn’t think he ever heard Anakin ask for Obi-Wan to slow down. He lazily pressed his hips down into and away from Anakin. Anakin caught his breath, the shaking subsided. He nodded, “okay,” he exhaled and pushed his sweaty curls back.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Obi-Wan followed Anakin’s hand and brushed his hair back with his own fingers, "you're fucking _stunning_ ," then he grabbed Anakin’s chin and yanked him to the side. “And you’re _mine_ ,” he whispered harshly into his ear and sped his pace back up, “you’re fucking _mine_ , do you know that?” He spoke the words as violently as he beat into Anakin.

Anakin moaned at the words and tried to match Obi-Wan’s intensity with his own hips.

Then Obi-Wan stopped again, the tip of his cock hovering shallow inside Anakin.

Anakin squirmed below him, trying to press Obi-Wan deeper, but he didn’t let him.

Obi-Wan bit Anakin’s ear and then pressed his lips against it when Anakin tried to flinch away. “Say. It.” He let his lips drag.

“ _Fuck_ Obi-Wan.” He whined, “I’m _yours_ , I’m _all_  yours.”

“Good,” he kept his lips against his ear so Anakin could hear Obi-Wan’s breath as he began to thrust into him again.

“Master, _Master- Master_.” Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s back, muscles tense, with one hand gripping the back of his head and the other digging into his back. He buried his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, his voice barely audible with his hard breathing “ _please- please don’t stop, fuck- don’t stop, don’t stop._ ”

Another breathy sting of desperate pleas, “ _please I’ll be good I’ll be good I swear just don’t stop don’t ever stop-_ “

Obi-Wan returned to his pace, letting Anakin tug at his hair and leave marks on his back, trying so hard not to come to Anakin's high pitched moans and involuntary jerks. He couldn’t wait.

Obi-Wan reached down between them to take hold of Anakin’s cock but Anakin caught his wrist and pulled it away, “ _no no no_ not yet.”

Obi-Wan ripped his hand out of Anakin's and pulled away, just far enough to look down at him. He was quiet and breathy, shuttering and twitching… _Concentrating_ , he was holding back.

“ _Anakin_.” He breathed, “ _fuck_ Anakin.” He leaned back down, grabbing Anakin’s chin and twisted his head to the side again, “you need to come Anakin, I can’t- you’re too fucking- _Ugh_ , Anakin-“ frustrated with his loss for words he thrust violently into Anakin and he cried out, half pain half pleasure.

Obi-Wan needed to hold himself together until Anakin came, he grabbed behind Anakin’s thighs and pulled them up as he slid up onto his knees between them.

With one hand Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin’s hip to use as leverage, the other wrapped around and squeezed his cock.

“Ahhh, _wait wait wait wait_.” He breathed. Anakin never tried to hold himself back. Why was he doing this?

“No,” Obi-Wan said harshly and bit Anakin’s knee who let out a whine and threw his head back, letting his mouth fall open and shoving himself down onto Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan drove hard into Anakin and matched the same brutal pace with his hand. He angled his hips until the tip of his cock hit against that bundle of tissue, making sure he thrust against it with every movement. A harsh, fast sound that matched their rhythm filled the room as Anakin drove his hips up as Obi-Wan drew back, and sunk his hips down as Obi-Wan slammed up. Working in perfect unison to drive Obi-Wan's cock deeper and maintain the aggressive pace.  

This time when he heard that high pitched moan from Anakin he moved faster, pounding up into Anakin's prostate, clawing at his hip until the moan cut off, mouth falling open silently, and Anakin shuttered under him. He thrust a few more times, feeling Anakin’s cock twitch and pulse as he came with streaks of white across his chest. Pleasure shot through Obi-Wan and he collapsed down over Anakin, hips jerking as he came inside him. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and bit into Anakin’s thigh, cutting off his moans against his skin.

Obi-Wan pulled out the second he was done, before he Anakin could feel any discomfort.

Anakin kept his eyes shut, still shuddering underneath him, and Obi-Wan slid off and propped himself up on his elbows beside Anakin. He bowed his head between his arms, shuddering a few more times himself and tried to catch his breath.

“ _Kriffing hell_.” Anakin panted beside him and Obi-Wan lifted his head to smirk. “That was incredible.”

“I-“ Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say, “you have never been that patient before in your whole _life_ Anakin.”

Anakin smiled and pushed Obi-Wan onto his side so he could cuddle into his chest. “I miss you. I didn’t want it to end… _this_ to end.”

“What?”

“Just… getting to be with you. Like this. I’m sorry I distract you during battle,” he murmured and kissed Obi-Wan’s sternum. “I can’t help it when I’m around you, especially after not getting to be with you for so long… It’s hard. I hate it.”

Obi-Wan smiled down and kissed Anakin’s forehead, letting his lips linger as he spoke. “This war will be over soon Anakin, I can sense it.”

“And we can be happy together? Just like this?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“Forever? Do you promise?”

“I promise Anakin,” he whispered and let his eyes drift shut, “forever.”


End file.
